Miracles
Some of Lost's mysteries may have explanation by natural or (plausible, even if unfamiliar) technological causes. But there are a few that are harder to rationally explain than others, and could be considered miracles. }} Occurrences }} }} Season 1 * Walt told Michael: "Mr. Locke said a miracle happened to him". * Michael commented on the plane crash: "Yeah, well, a miracle happened to all of us, Walt. We survived a plane crash." * Christian Shephard was seen by Jack on the Island, after he was pronounced dead in Australia and his body was shipped in a coffin. Jack searched after the apparition of Christian which lead him to the caves and there he miraculously found fresh water right when they desperately needed it. His father's appearance was later revealed to be an apparition of the Monster. * Kate and Sayid had this conversation: }} * Sun helped with Shannon's asthma, and Boone said: "It's a miracle. She just showed up with that mixture. She rubbed it on Shannon's chest and 10 minutes later she was breathing." Season 2 * Jack managed to heal his patient and bride-to-be Sarah, who was paralyzed, even when he himself believed the surgery had no chance of success. He told Desmond that her recovery from paralysis would be a "miracle". * Desmond told Jack: "If by some miracle you manage to get the computer working again you've got to enter the code: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, hit execute. * A black horse miraculously jumped in front of the Marshal's car, causing him to run off the side of the road, and allowing Kate to escape. * Christian said this about a potential surgical patient: "Because what your father is looking for is not a surgical procedure. What he is looking for is a miracle." * After finding out about Sun's pregnancy, Jin said: "it's a miracle." * Charlotte Malkin drowned and came back to life. Although this was denied by Eko as a true miracle recognized by the Catholic church, Charlotte later came to him with a message from Yemi from "beyond", a person she could not have known was his deceased brother. * After Eko found Yemi's body he burned it along with the plane. He's later seen by both Eko and John in dreams, leading them to find the "?". Season 3 * Ben remarked about the plane crash: "Two days after I found out I had a fatal tumor on my spine, a spinal surgeon fell out of the sky. And if that's not proof of God, I don't know what is." * Juliet's experiments allowed her sister Rachel to become pregnant, apparently against all known medical science. Later Richard Alpert tells her she has a gift. * Desmond commented on a soccer game: "Graybridge comes back from 2 goals down in the final 2 minutes and wins this game. It's a bloody miracle." * Richard Alpert appears to age very slowly, when his present self is compared with himself in Ben's flashback. Season 4 * The ER nurse says, in reference to Locke, "The other girls say he's a miracle baby." * Matthew Abaddon tells Locke, "You survived falling eight stories out of a building. That's a miracle, Mr. Locke." He then asks him if he believes in miracles, and Locke says he doesn't. Abaddon claims a miracle happened to him. * Locke tells Jack the island is "a place where miracles happen." Jack replies that there's no such thing as miracles. *Kate calls Aaron's survival from the helicopter crash a "miracle." Season 6 * Helen assures John that there are miracles. Analysis Surviving the crash of Flight 815 }} The odds of so many passengers of Oceanic 815 surviving the mid-air break-up and crash are vastly remote. The fact that so many passengers survived with only minor scrapes enters a realm of improbability often ascribed to the miraculous. Recurring themes Science versus faith Miraculous healing Visions of dead people Premonitions See also * Coincidence fr:Miracles it:Miracoli pl:Cuda Category:Lists